Hush
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Some secrets are better left untold.


**Just watched the movie on HBO, haha and I just got the idea to browse the section where I happen to come across the fact that this pairing is nonexistent, for obvious reasons but still, as always, I go where I am needed.**

**So here is my first story for this category, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movie or its actors.**

_X_

"This is one secret I'm **definitely** going to have to keep…"

"_We _are going to have to keep, mind you." His voice was haughty, something unusual for him, but then again he was a very unusual character to begin with. He chuckled at her response to which she bit his shoulder-feisty, he _liked_ that. Tickling her into submission he finally ceased when she pouted.

"Can we get this over with?"

"Ouch, I feel loved."

"Oh please, get over yourself-Ow! Did you just _pinch_ me?! His smirk was all she needed to retaliate as she tackled him to the ground; unfortunately for her he was quicker, and stronger. After all, even though she was good at impersonating a boy, she was definitely not a boy.

He found that out a looooong time ago.

"Ugh-I have to go; we'll finish this later tonight, 8 pm sounds good?"

"…Can't, practice."

"At 8pm?" she was pulling her skirt up her thighs now, searching the room for her shoes she was exasperated with how little time they spent with one another as of late, their bond was dissipating and she could feel it, she was actually worried.

"Yeah, I want to get better before the next meet."

"If I didn't know any better I would label you as a head strong jock…" she mocked and he merely glanced at before sighing and bending down to pick up a hidden show under his shirt.

"Looking for-"Thanks!" She snatched the shoe out of his hand and with a quick kiss to the lips, which by the cause of his eager and strong hands turned into a heated one that lasted a couple of minutes she, reluctantly, pulled apart and left the room.

Flopping back onto the bed he draped his arm over his eyes to block out the morning sunlight. He sighed in resignation at the fact that he wouldn't be _seeing_ her until tomorrow, or if he was lucky she would be sneaking into his room during the middle of the night, a repeated action based upon the previous nights.

The phone started to ring and he haphazardly reached for it and answered with a groggy greeting.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing this morning? Have you seen your-" Having the line go dead he deemed it okay to just go back to sleep until classes start. Tossing the phone he purposely hung up aside while pulling out the cord, he smothered his face into his pillow that predominantly smelled of _her_ scent, and with peace yet a little weariness he found sleep.

* * *

The air was starting to resemble that of autumn, the leaves were cascading down to the floor in what seemed to be an already thought out pattern, she smiled warmly at the scenery before her and felt the only way it could be better was if a certain person was here to share it with her.

Finding a bench she sat idly, lost in the sea of her thoughts as she contemplated all that had occurred in the past years of her life. She wasn't known to be the pensive kind, always 'act now and speak later' type of way of life is how she lived it by.

But things have changed, and she could no longer act in impulse, she was a taken woman, in more ways than one, and yet she still wished she was a kid. Back in the day when she would dress like a boy and wrestle with her brother, be manlier than him and not have anyone say anything about it. Back to when her parents were together and each of them were desperately trying to make their children replicas of themselves.

Back to when she could love whom she wanted to and not have to keep it a secret.

Hearing her watch tick she knew it was time to come back to reality and face the world with that forced smile like always, it wasn't forced all the time she told herself, but sadly it wasn't never either.

Never say never eh?

That's how she ended up in this predicament anyways. She thought it could never happen, but look at it happening now.

The usual meet up place, dinner at the restaurant that everyone went to. She never really paid mind that no one had imagination in this place, why not go to a deep dark forest and have dinner there? See if something comes out of the bushes and gives you reason to fight for your food.

She shrugged to herself before her company placed an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"You guys are soooo cute." She smiled brightly, falsely, at the comment; Olivia always adored the idea of her being in relationship with the hottest soccer player in the school.

"Yeah, we are so cute I bet'cha you could just eat us all up!" Olivia's smile faded and turned into a slow nod, coughing to clear up the tension.

"So…Duke, how was practice, you had it late didn't you?" He nodded and spoke hesitantly, looking at his girlfriend to see if she was okay.

"Yeah, I guess it was fine, it could have been better though, I didn't think practice went on too late."

"Better? How so?" Olivia quipped, curious as to what he meant and why he kept stealing glances at the girl encased in his arms. Said girl decided at that moment that she didn't want to be in this place.

"Excuse me."

"Hey, wait up…"

"Just going to the little girl's room." With that he gave a deflated sigh as his girlfriend shimmied out of his arms and rose to go in the direction of the bathroom.

"It could have been better if she had been there for practice…"

"You mean she didn't go? That's not like her!" the blonde haired beauty gasped at the sudden realization that the female whom just excused herself to the ladies room had been acting weird lately. "Have you asked her about it yet?"

"No…"

"Why not?" he shrugged in response and she sighed. "I thought you were Mr. Sensitive, not Mr.Scaredycat." he glared at her and she put her hands up defensively. "Just saying…hasn't she been in there long enough? Knowing her it doesn't take her long in the bathroom at all, she doesn't powder her nose or apply make-up…even though she really needs to once in awhile it really would better her image and…"

"Olivia."

"Yeah Duke?"

"Be Quiet."

While the two occupants of the booth were bantering on how weird their friend had been, in that bathroom the girl decided it was best to acquire a disguise and high-tail it out of there, it was already 8:30 pm and she was bored and all she wanted to do was get some rest.

"Hey you." A curly brunette turned around at the indication that she was the one being referred to and nodded in affirmation that she heard. "How much do you like your dress…?"

"Um…"

"Let me have it and I'll give you 50 bucks and the clothes I am wearing."

"Excuse me?"

"And your hair tie, need to put my hair up."

"Listen girl, I think you are insane."

"Fine…100 bucks? My clothes are from Paris…"

"Really?" She nodded her head and smiled. "Okay, but your weird."

"Hey look who's accepting eh?" Exchanging clothes rapidly and thanking the embarrassed girl while handing the cash, she giggled to herself at the thought that her clothes really weren't from Paris, but the girl can have a fun time figuring that out on her own.

Escaping the food palace for all the idiot queens and kings she found herself to what she called home quicker than expected. Plopping on the bed she freaked when she heard a sound from the closet and jumping off the bed with alarm, purse in hand as a weapon she stalked over to the closet.

"Whoever you are I'm warning you, I have a AK-47 in my purse and I am not afraid to use it!" as the figure came out of the closet, hands in the air, a sign of surrender, she almost squealed in relief before deciding to glare at the intruder whom spoke hesitantly.

"Viola?"

"What are you doing here?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"An AK-47? I mean honestly Viola…"

"Well, _Sebastian_ if you hadn't been sneaking around in my room I wouldn't have made the stupid thing up would I?!" At his sheepish grin she added on with exasperation. "Weren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"8 pm is too late for music practice, thought I'd wait here for you." With this he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head within her neck as the locks of her hair overflowed abundantly upon his face.

She sighed in acceptance and placed her hands gingerly about his head and backside, grasping him in comfort, and need. "Sebastian, you shouldn't be here, I think Duke might come looking for me…"

"You stiffed him tonight?"

"You can say that." She smirked against his body and she could feel his breath on her skin change as he smiled. "Go, now, please…"

"Viola…"

Pushing him back gently she sighed. "I've been thinking about this for awhile…about us, and…"

"Don't say anything; come, come with me, I'm tired." His half smile turned into a grin. "Someone hasn't been letting me sleep at night." She playfully smacked him on his chest before collapsing with him, and upon him onto the bed below them.

Quickly she jolted up, with much protest on the other half, and ran to the door, reaching the lock and enabling it its worth so she could have privacy throughout the night. No disturbances for this meeting.

"Much better…" she murmured as she found comfort upon her twin brother once more. He pulled her closer to him, if at all possible and started giving butterfly kisses around her face and neck.

As much as she loved the sensation she pulled back in resistance and he blatantly muttered under his breath a curse to show his frustration at her bipolar-esque moods.

"I don't want to do this anymore, they are going to find out and then we are going to…"

"Are you more worried about being in trouble or losing your soccer 1-st string-"

"I'm worried about losing YOU!" Bawling her fists with tears in her eyes she started to pound on his chest. "You idiot, retard, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" Not being able to withstand the pain and her tears anymore he held onto her hands and kissed them gently before kissing her lips just as so to calm her.

"Since when have you ever cared about what people say and do?"

"But…they will…"

"It'll be fine-hey, look at me." Lifting her chin to make eye contact he smiled that brilliant smile he use to when she was little and boys use to tease her about being more boyish that girly, he was always her big brother, even if they were twins, always protecting her."

"If you say so…"

"Hey, I know so." She smiled through her tears and placed her head upon his chest, drying her face with his shirt to which he groaned at. Smirking he started to speak again, a ploy to get what he wanted this night, for he knew he couldn't go without it. He had to have her, after all, they were in a very tantalizing position to refuse the given opportunity.

"We've shared a womb…clothes, rooms, even our _lives_…why not a bed eh Viola?" he smirked and she smiled deviously.

"Oh but I am so sick of sharing everything with you…in fact, I think you've persuaded me to stop being with you, yup, I don't want to share anything with you ever again."

"Viola…" she laughed before kissing him, he kissed back with as much fervor ending with entangled limbs with equally tangled bed sheets, and a slumber for both to soon follow.

**Whelp that signifies this chapter, don't expect reviews at all, and if there are any, probably flames and very very mean reviews, so woot! I might continue this.**


End file.
